


Checking In

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Deputy Headmaster Neville, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kids growing up, M/M, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry took one last look around the Hogwarts lawns and turned to his husband, smiling, “Yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Harry smiled as he watched Albus throw a snowball at an unsuspecting Scorpius who had been busy trying to see who James was talking to behind the tree. Scorpius visibly spluttered and bent down to pick up his own snowball to throw at Albus who was already being attacked by Lily on the other side. By the time Draco had joined him at the window their kids had split into two teams, with Albus and Lily on side and James and Scorpius on the other.

“Want to go say hi to them?” Neville asked from his desk behind them; Harry had forgotten Neville was in the room. He had been so engrossed in watching his kids that he’d forgotten he wasn’t at home but in the office of the Deputy Headmaster, which was Neville, at Hogwarts.

“I think we’ll pass,” Harry replied, smiling on seeing Draco nod along with him, “the last thing I want is for them to know we keeping drop in to see them.”

“Yeah,” Draco added, “James’s already scarce letters would stop and Lily would demand we take her shopping every time we’re here.”

Harry chuckled and turned back to the window in time to see the four snow covered kids troop inside the castle.

“You ready to go?” Draco asked softly beside him.

Harry took one last look around the Hogwarts lawns and turned to his husband, smiling, “Yeah.”

 


End file.
